The present invention relates to an article of footwear, such as shoes, boots, keds etc.
Known articles of footwear have a lower part or sole which does not have special roller-shaped formations and depressions surrounding the same. Thus, the material consumption of the known articles of footwear is considerably high and the appearance of the same is not sufficiently attractive.